Be Careful What You Wish For
by siriusly99
Summary: Michael, Erebus, Charlie and Taylor are about to start there First year at hogwarts. They take a wishing poition but everything goes wrong, 1 gets pink hair, 1 gets and evil twin brother, 1 gets tricked and 1 is in the past? Be careful what you wish for..
1. Chapter 1 Michael Potter

**_hey guys! heres a new story i've been working on. i havent seen anything like it... its a next genaration from the next genaration story (if that even makes sence.) please give the story time to start and get into things, it has taken a while to write and any reviews a welcome. the chapters are told by the 4 main characters in the story._**

**_Michael, Erebus, Charlie and Taylor. _**

**_i hope you like it, and like i said before, please give the story time to take off... now let the magic begin..._**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 – Michael Potter<span>

"Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad!"

"Yes Michael…" My dad sighs placing down the Daily Prophet that he was happily reading in peace.

"My Hogwarts letter just came! Can we go get my wand now? Please, please, please!" I beg. I had just turned 11 in May and finally, after waiting years, my Hogwarts exception letter has arrived! For the first time ever I would be allowed my own wand!

Dad looks to his wrist and then back at me.

"Wait until Dazy gets here." He says before picking up the newspaper again.

"But… that's not fair!" I protest. "She's already got a wand and besides, she's a Ravenclaw!"

"There's nothing wrong with Ravenclaw's son." He pauses. "And besides you could be in Ravenclaw. You haven't been sorted yet."

"But I don't like Ravenclaw's!"

"If you keep on the way you're going then we won't go at all!"

That silenced me. I sighed and headed back up to my room. it wasn't fain! Dazy always came first!

But for the first time in my life, I couldn't wait for Dazy to get here! Dazy is 5 years older than me and is starting her 6th year at Hogwarts. She's my older sister. Well Half-sister. Dad was a teenage parent at the age of 16. He knew his girlfriend was pregnant and he had seen his daughter but after the first week they went away and dad never heard from them again. Then he had me when he was 21 and brought me up single handily as my mother died giving birth to me. Then last year when I was 10, there was a knock on the door and for the first time in my life I learnt that I wasn't an only child. After that, dad only paid attention to Dazy. I absolutely hated her for it. I never got into trouble with dad until Dazy came along and then suddenly everything I did happened to be wrong.

"James?" I hear a voice call out. Annabel Tippits. Dad's ex-girlfriend and Dazy's mum. I slowly make my way downstairs just in time to see Annabel stepping back into the fireplace and disappearing. Then my eyes landed on the most dreaded person ever… Dazy! Even though she normally lives with her mum she's had the name Potter for a while now, so she's officially my sister. I quickly turn to dad.

"Can we go now?"

"In a minute Michael! First I want you letter and second you can help Dazy take her bags upstairs. She will be staying with us until September 1st."

"September 1st? That's a month!" I moan.

"Michael! Do you want to go or not?"

With that I went back upstairs, leaving Dazy to take her bags by herself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>i know its not much for a first chapter but it gets better honest. please review if you liked... if you did chapter 2 is coming up soon... :)<em>**

**_peace, love and Jellybeans xxxx_**


	2. Chapter 2 Erebus Malfoy

**hey guys! heres chapter 2! like i said before give it time to get started! if you do, you should love it! thanxs for reading!**

Chapter 2 – Erebus Malfoy

Silence…

Good! I creep past my dad's study and past my parent's bedroom and slip down the stairs all in an instance. I was planning on meeting up with my best mate, Charlie Peterson. But dad had told me no because, as dad described him, he is "A filthy half-blood and Malfoy's don't get involved with anyone else but Pure-bloods." Just tell me how im supposed to make any friends then. I mean, hardly anyone out in the wizarding world is full pure-blood. Almost everyone has a bit of muggle blood on them. You get my point.

So anyway where was i? Oh yeah…

Im not allowed to meet up with Charlie… so as per usual, I was sneaking out. I had only been caught once and wasn't intending on getting caught a second time.

The first time I had sneaked out I had been caught sneaking in…

_'I tip-toed inside. It was half twelve, at night. My main intention was not getting caught. If I did then I would be killed. I silently slipped to the stairs and as I put my foot on the first step, the light switched on. I froze. Mum was working night shifts at the ministry so it defiantly wasn't her, all the house elves would be in bed unless they had been ordered up by dad… my grandfather would defiantly be in bed (always sleeping he is) my grandmother had died last year… which only left one person… Dad…_

_"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Dad yells at the top of his voice. _

_"Out" I mumble. _

_"OUT! OUT WHERE? AND WHY HAVE YOU ONLY COME HOME NOW?"_

_"I… I… I…" I stumble. _

_"WELL?"_

_"I was at a friend's…" I say. It wasn't lying, I was telling the truth, but it wasn't all of it._

_"AT MIDNIGHT!"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"NAME…"_

_"What?"_

_"YOUR FRINEDS NAME!"_

_"Charlie…"_

_"CHARLIE! YOU MEAN THAT HALF-BLOOD!"_

_Eh-oh. Not good. Steam, literally coming out of dads ears. I stay silent. Dad comes up to me and grabs the collar of my shirt and brings my face up to his._

_"WELL?"_

_"yeah" I whisper. No good in lying. You'll end up in sticker, sticky toffee pudding. Dad throws me down… _

_"What's happened?" we hear my grandfather say. We both look up to the top of the stairs. _

_"Erebus here thinks it's okay to have half-bloods as friends! And on top if it all he's just got home!" Dad explains to his dad. _

_I always seemed to get into trouble with my dad and my grandfather had always told him to put me in the secret room but dad had told him no. when we were along I had asked why. Dad had said because he used to always be put down there and he had hated it. _

_"Well son if you know what's best, you'll know what to do…" my grandfather says walking back into his room._

_"I think this time your grandfather's right Erebus."_

_"What!" I exclaim shocked.'_

After that he never forgave me…

I was now at the front door. I reach out my hand for the handle and as I start to turn it I feel a cane rest on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Going somewhere?"

"No" I lie. I didn't turn around. I knew it was my father.

"Don't lie Erebus" if you haven't guessed my dad's Scorpius Malfoy. Prefect and head boy of Slytherin house. Grabs my shirt and turns me to face him.

"I'm not!" I lie again.

"You're off to see that Peterson boy again aren't you!" dad spits. I put on a fake smile as if to say 'you've got me' and he pushes me towards the stairs. I get the message and slowly start walking back up them, stopping half way and turning back. Dad had his wand out and was placing spells on the front door which prevented me from getting away without dad being notified first.

I can't wait to get out of here and start school! Everyone's so depressed and it's always quiet and empty. But then you look at the Petersons, the Potter's and the Weasley's and there always cheerful and colourful and noisy and full. There's never a dull thing in site. That's why I'm determined to be in any other house but Slytherin! I am going to be in the first Malfoy in history (and that's a lot of Malfoy's) to break the Slytherin tradition.

* * *

><p><strong><em>please review if you liked it means a lot! chapter 3 should be up in the next couple of days! thanx for reading!<em>**

**_peace, love and Jellybeans xxxx_**


	3. Chapter 3 Charlie Peterson

**So heres chapter 3 finally... sorry its taken me so long to updat**

* * *

><p><strong>e. If im totally honest with you i had forgotten all about it! I apoligize for that!<strong>

Chapter 3 – Charlie Peterson

Charlie Peterson. Son of Lily Luna Peterson and Rodrick Clive Peterson. I'm supposed to be meeting up with my best mate Malfoy. But absolutely no sign of him. My parents have told me not to worry and that he'll turn up later. But im not too sure he will…

"Charlie! A letter just came for you!" My little sister, Emily, yells running into my bedroom waving a letter about. I snatch it off her and rip it open. It read

_Charlie,_

_Not going to be able to make it tonight. Dad caught me sneaking out. Really, really sorry._

_Grounded until term starts. See you on platform 9 3/4 , September 1st._

_Your friend_

_Erebus Malfoy_

I cuck the letter across the room. This is the 5th time that's happened this month! It's so annoying! It's like he doesn't care. He should be more careful!

"Mum says dinners done…" Dad says popping his head round the door. Hey! What's wrong sport?" Dad questions once he sees my face.

"Malfoy's grounded again. He's not coming!" I mumble crossing my arms. Dad walks into the room and sits next to me.

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."

"But dad! It's happened five times now!" I complain

"I know sport. But there'll be other times. And your starting school soon. Together." Dad pointed out. "And I bet you'll spend all your time together."

"But… what if we're in different houses? I mean he's bound to be in Slytherin! And I'll probably be a Hufflepuff, like you!"

"You'll still be friends, no matter what houses you're in!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>

**Peace, love and jellybeans :)**


End file.
